dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dario Hernandez
Dario Hernandez is a fictional character from the American soap opera Days of our Lives who was Arianna, Gabi, and Rafe's brother and former boyfriend of Melanie Jonas, Daniel Jonas and Carly Manning's daughter. And he is portrayed by Francisco San Martin, who had an appearance during the Quarantine storyline in the fall of 2010. Dario left for Argentina in the fall of 2011. Casting and Departure Days of our Lives Hernandez family is expanding again. This time a new brother has been added to the mix with the casting of actor, Francisco San Martin as Dario, brother to Galen Gering’s, Rafe and Camila Banus’s, Gabi! Soap Opera Digest reported the news item today! Francisco has already been on DAYS. Fans of the show saw the young actor in a scene back in mid-November when he played a patient, Javier who was tended to by Dr. Nathan Horton (Mark Hapka) and Melanie Layton (Molly Burnett). The actor begins taping his new role in January and will debut on air in March. Stay tuned! Francisco San Martin (Dario) is the latest casualty to be fired from Days of Our Lives. The actor posted the news on Twitter last week on June 9: "i wanted you guys to hear it from me first; DOOL has decided to bring back some of the old characters and i'll be one of the casualties." He also tweeted that his last tape date would be in early July, but his character would still be airing for about two months after that. The actor also mentioned via Twitter that he still plans to attend the 38th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards on Sunday, June 19 in Las Vegas. Fans recall that Francisco San Martin first aired last November as the patient who died as a result of the Loma virus while under Nathan and Melanie's care. He made his first appearance as Dario Hernandez in March of this year and attempted to find his sister Arianna's killer while butting heads with Melanie. Some fans were warming up to the idea of Dario and Melanie, but other fans unfortunately didn't care for the potential pairing or for the character of Dario. At the pub, Dario tells Melanie he can't go to Bo and Hope’s party now because he leaves tonight. Her jaw drops open. He’s sorry. Dario and Mel walk into Rafe’s office. He tells Rafe he got a promotion and Rafe congratulates him. He says it’s Argentina and he's going. It’s a big opportunity so he has to quit the police job. Rafe tells him not to take the job. He wants Dario to spend more time with the family, then changes his mind and hugs Dario. He says the opportunity is fantastic. Rafe’s cell rings. He has to leave to do some work on the case. The kids leave. Character History Dario arrived in Salem as a petty thief. He stole Gabriella's earring and Melanie's necklace. After several trips to the pawn shop and some mysterious meetings with a man on the docks, it was revealed that Dario came to Salem to investigate Arianna's murder -- a case that had gone cold in the Salem PD. Dario and Melanie immediately butted heads, as Dario was quick to accuse all of Arianna's Salem friends of not carrying about solving her case. Melanie used some of her divorce settlement from Philip to put out an award for information on the murder. While working together to solve Arianna's murder, Dairo and Melanie began to have feelings for each other. Dario was the first person that Melanie called when she interrupted Brady's assault on E.J. and needed help cleaning up the crime. Reluctantly, Dario agreed to help Melanie. Eventually, Daniel, Jennifer, Carly, Maggie, Victor, Nicole, Taylor, Bo, and Hope all kept the crime a secret to protect Melanie's involvement as well as Brady. Brady offered Dario a job at Titan, claiming that the two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot. The real reason was that Brady did not want Dario around Melanie. So, Brady assigned Dario to the hardest manager, who demanded overtime from all his employees. But Dario proved to be up to the challenge. He quickly impressed his manager and was rewarded with a promotion. The only downside was that the job was in Argentina. Knowing that she couldn't stand between Dario and this career opportunity, Melanie said goodbye to Dario and he moved to Argentina. Crimes Committed * Stole Melanie's necklace (March 2011) * Stole Gabriella's earrings (March 2011) * Conspiracy to cover up a crime; lied to police about his whereabouts the night E.J. was beaten and withheld evidence from the crime scene (June 2011) Category:Hernandez family Category:Days of our lives characters